Madship: A SuG fanfic
by mrchibisuz
Summary: this fanfic is about Jrock super heroes. the main band on here is SuG


It is dark. There is no light anywhere, accept for the ones on the street. It should be a quiet and peaceful night in the city of Tokyo or so many thought. People were just wondering around the city doing their usually routine. Some were going to work others were going clubbing or going out with friends and doing any daily things. No one suspected for an attack from one of them.

A woman is asking for a chocolate sundae. A man is flirting with a random chick he found walking and it is so obvious she doesn't have an interest in him. She tries telling him nicely that she has a boyfriend, but of course this drunkie is like "A one Night stand." She really wants to punch him in the face for being so annoying, but of course she has to be polite in front of the crowd.

An elderly man has gone to an open bar just to get a nice drink of sake. He has another elderly man with him. One of the elderly men is talking about their success in the business while the other talks about his niece being brought to this planet. They are both happy with what has been given to them and now they are celebrating.

A woman is holding on to her newborn baby while she is talking to one of her childhood friends. They are eating some type of dish. They laugh about old memories for example: their exs or field trips. The woman with the newborn is married and has three kids and her childhood friend is also married but she has no children.

Everything seems normal so far…people laughing…one of them is crying over a break up…when suddenly…there is an explosion not too from this very busy street. Several people screams others try to pick up what is going on. A few police cars start driving pass the busy streets. They turn to where the explosion took place. The people try to crowd over the people to see what is going on in the other side.

A police car goes crashing across the street. It starts rolling and rolling like a ball before it explodes. The crowd screams in horror. There was a man inside that police car. A girl is crying in the arms of her boyfriend. She feels sorry for the man in the car. Another police goes crashing across the road. The crowd waits for it to explode too.

…

…

…

Nothing…Why did it not explode?

…

..

A big strong wind blows through the crowd. The girls wearing skirts scream when their panties are revealed….wrong day to be wearing a skirt. Whoever was the one throwing the police cars across the street, had been laughing none stop just by seeing them explode. His hands light up in fire the police throwing threatening words at the criminal but the criminal doesn't care. He just wants to do what he believes is fun.

He throws his fist in the air. His hands fum even more he is about throw a giant fire ball when water splashes all over him blowing at the fire in his fist.

Blink

Blink

Blink

The criminal brushed it off as if it were nothing. His hands are flaming again he is about to throw another fire ball.

SPLASH!

Another one.

SPLASH!

"Alright who is doing that?" The bad guy demanded.

"Having fun?"

The man turned toward the direction of the voice. The first one to appear at the crime was Masato.

"And who the hell are you."

"Number five ready to kick your butt." Masato said.

The man laughed. "Is that how you threaten a criminal?"

The man lit his hands again.

WUSH!

The flames in the man's hands blew out.

"Alright who else did that?" The man demanded.

"Number four." Yuji said. He was standing proud and ready to beat this man.

The man jumped off a random car he was standing on he started running but a wind that appeared out of nowhere didn't allow him to go any farther. It just threw him off balance and caused him smash into a glass window. The bag guy couched out blood. Whoever tossed him into the window got him good.

Shinpei was standing high up a building, looking down at this criminal.

"You bring shame upon our kind." He glared at this man.

The man couched. "Dam!" He grabbed a hold of a broken glass and threw it at Shinpei. Shinpei managed to brush it off with the wind. "I'm not going to let you three ruin my day." The man's hands began to glow before it shot fire. Masato turned the air into water and washed the fire out before it could hit him and Yuji. Both boys dodged another fire ball that was thrown at them.

Shinpei who was standing high above the building used as much as wind power as possible to knock the man off balance but the man managed to dodge it with a huge fire ball that was thrown at Shinpei. Shinpei jumped off the building, he managed to dodge the fire ball but it ended up destroying the building.

"Oh no! There were people inside that building." Masato said as the building got on fire. You could hear people yelling.

"I'll get the people inside." Yuji vanished from his spot.

Masato took a very deep breath before taking as much water from one of those things fire fighters used to get water. While the three were distracted trying to take out the fire, the man left.

"You let him get away?" Takeru demanded.

Yuji, Masato, and Shinpei groaned. Yuji was lying on the floor, tired from rescuing over a thousand people from that skyscraper. Masato was exhausted from having to hold over one thousand pounds of water to blow out the fire thank god he got some help from the firefighter. Shinpei was tired trying to find the criminal.

"At least they tried, Take." Chiyu said.

"But. They. Let. A. Criminal get away." Takeru said. Madship never ever allowed a criminal to get away from their grasp. They always, always managed to get the job done.

"Well this criminal was different from all the other criminals, Take." Chiyu pointed out. Most of the criminals they fought were easy because none of them ever really had any special ability besides doing the crime.

Takeru rolled his eyes. He left the living room. He would find that criminal on his own and capture it before the image of Madship was ruined.

"I'm so tired." Yuji mumbled. "And this floor is so comfortable.

Masato yawned. "A bed sound so nice right now."

"Did you guys really let that criminal go?" Chiyu asked.

The three boys groaned again.

"Sorry. I just never thought it would happen to us."

"We could have gotten him if it hadn't been for the skyscraper getting on fire." Yuji said as he set up from the floor and went toward the couch. Waka, the super dog, jumped on the couch next to Yuji.

Chiyu shook his head. "Well I doubt Takeru will be able to find him."

"He acts like he is the leader when really Waka is." Masato pointed out.

Yuji, Shinpei, and Chiyu started laughing.

"Yup. Waka is our leader." Chiyu said.

With that Waka stood tall and proud on the couch which made the four laugh. Waka really was Madship's leader unless Takeru felt like commanding the group. They only listened to him because he would tend to throw tantrums if he did not get his way, but that did not mean Takeru was a bad leader just an immature leader.

"Well let's go see if we can find that criminal's whereabouts." Chiyu went toward the many computers they had in their huge living room. All three boys groaned, couldn't they be given a break.

"Guys." Chiyu said.

I guess that was a no.

The three boys got off their resting post and went toward a free computer. This was going to take all day.


End file.
